


loving on you (til the time it comes through)

by auotn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Andrew Minyard, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, very little dialogue. oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auotn/pseuds/auotn
Summary: It starts with just him and Neil, as most things do.(or an au where andrew has a praise kink and his boyfriends are more than happy to supply it)
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	loving on you (til the time it comes through)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1032am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1032am/gifts).



> hello this is dedicated to stabby gang for giving me the image of andrew with a praise kink.
> 
> i wrote this in under 3 hours and its not betad so goodluck
> 
> (title is from goodie bag by still woozy ;) )

It starts with just him and Neil, as most things do.

He’s mouthing down the redhead’s chest, sucking and kissing and servicing him, because he loves Neil’s reactions, though he would never say that to him. His darling is trying his best to stay still and quiet for him, and that makes his heart buzz.

It comes with a breathy moan, startled out of Neil when Andrew presses a firm kiss to the base of his cock. The mouth he’d always hated drops open and whispers, gently, “You’re so beautiful, baby, so, so beautiful.”

It gives him pause; he’s unsure on how to react to that. So he doesn’t. He swallows Neil whole and thinks about it as he comes down his throat.

Andrew mulls it over for a long, long time, so long that Kevin had been given the affirmation that he could take him apart, from behind, where he was vulnerable and couldn’t see what Kevin was planning or what his face was doing, because Kevin was the most expressive out of the three of them and was reliable when Andrew needed bluntness.

It seems that, without his knowledge, his junkies, his darling junkies, had conversed about the pause Andrew had given when Neil had praised him. Maybe there was a physical reaction, but no, Andrew was sure he didn’t twitch or shiver, and absolutely did _not_ blush.

Neil is riding him, hips rolling and pushing against him as he tries his hardest not to grab Kevin’s thigh and _squeeze_. Kevin is pushing into him, so slowly and carefully like Andrew will shatter if he pushes too hard. He can hear the man’s sharp pants behind him, puffing against his neck. There is a hand on his waist, pulling him down gently until he is fully seated on the cock impaling him. It shifts his own in Neil, pulling a delicious moan from him as he pushes his hips down harder, more insistently.

“Fuck,” Kevin hisses, blowing hot air onto Andrew’s shoulder where he is seeking refuge. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Andrew. Always so pretty.”

Something inside of Andrew unfolds, like a flower soaking up rain after a drought. He pushes down a shiver that tries to flutter its way up his spine.

“Yeah,” Neil agrees absentmindedly, grabbing his shoulder after a short nod of assent from the blond. He says it again and again, mixing his and Kevin’s names into it like a mantra.

Neil’s hand is moving now, down his chest, back up, over his arms. He’s murmuring quiet things, quiet praises about his muscles and how pretty he is. Andrew finds that he doesn’t hate it.

Kevin pushes his hips up gently, pleasure pulling Andrew’s jaw down and forcing the quietest of moans out of him. The redhead seated on his lap seems to find joy in that and bucks his hips enthusiastically.

“ _Fuck_ , I love it when you’re loud, baby,” he keens, head falling back to expose his long, tan neck. There aren’t enough bruises on it, Andrew decides, and pulls him closer.

Neil’s hips don’t stop through it and neither does his mouth. Behind him, where his other darling has begun to push his hips and stroke his sides, Kevin joins in on egging him on. The blond finds himself incapable of holding back the small grunts and gasps pushed out of him, tilting his head back to rest on the man’s shoulder.

Neil comes first out of the three, arching forward to whine and nip at Andrew’s neck, eventually pulling Kevin into a kiss over his shoulder. Next is Kevin, coming with a small sigh and pulling Andrew down to anchor him on his cock.

Neil pulls himself gently off of his dick and settles between his thighs, resting his hands gently on them. He mouths at Andrew’s dick, somehow able to dismiss the taste of the condom. He peers up at him through long lashes before tugging the condom off and swallowing him down.

Kevin is murmuring in his ear again, stroking a hand over his stomach, stroking the redhead's hair when he reaches it, before working his way back up to tug gently at his nipples. He fights off his instinctual hip jerk and pushes back against him.

“Stop talking,” he says through ground teeth, but Kevin does _not_ stop talking. 

He comes with a grunt as Neil pulls off, letting his release jet onto his face as he tugs him through it. They sit there, Neil now nestled onto one of Andrew’s thighs, Kevin still nestled inside of him.

“Up,” he says, brushing the matted hair off of Neil’s face. He looks over his shoulder and meets Kevin’s eyes where he’s already looking at him. They only sit there for a few moments as Neil stands on shaky legs and totters to the bathroom, leaving it open as a clear sign to the both of them.

Andrew sighs through his nose and pulls himself off of Kevin’s softened cock, grimacing a bit at the subtle ache in his lower back. He turns his head as the other comes to stand next to him, pulling his condom off himself and tying it into a little knot. Kevin doesn’t say anything as he’s tugged down for a soft kiss, contrary to his constant blabber only minutes before.

Neil is leaning against the counter, scratching his thigh when they come in. The tub is filling slowly, a comforting gurgle in the already calm air.

“I didn’t not enjoy that,” is all Andrew says, but Kevin and Neil beam at him like he’d just offered them the world. Who knows; maybe to them he did.


End file.
